gohan torture in CC! REVISED
by onlyme3333333
Summary: what happen when king yemma wants gohans secrets to be discobered? talks to dende to send him to CC corp of course! there is a reoson for yemma to want this! discover it!and what happen when a new foe appear? CH 8 NOW UP
1. chapter 1

**All right people! This is a new edited chapter!! All thanks to my fabulous beta- reader hetfan7708!! Thanks to her/him this story is now much beter!!**

This is my first atemt at doing a story… hope you like it!!

Gohan hated this boring school. Since his mom had put him here with the excuse of "finding a mate," it had been a living hell. Videl ALWAYS tried to find out his secrets; didn't she know secrets are secrets for some reason?? But now it was finally Friday, and he could go home at the end of this period and train with Vegeta… He now loved to train; he had trained since Goku's death, proclaiming himself the earth defender.

"Now, before you go I have a special announcement for you all! We are going on a field trip to CC! We have already called all of your parents, and they have agreed on letting you go all next week!!" The teacher finished, interrupting Gohan's thoughts.

Everyone in the class cheered, while Gohan was once again in shock. (What the Hell is Bulma thinking? She will get people killed there!)

"Gohan, are you all right?" asked a concerned Videl.

"Yep. Umm, I gotta go, sorry" said Gohan before rushing out.

"I swear, Dende, I will kill you at the end of next week if someone finds out who I really am…"

AT THE LOOKOUT

"Sorry, Gohan, I hate doing this to friends but King Yemma told me to find the most discrete form of showing your secrets… and I love torturing you!!"

"That kid should have found a better way, a way he wouldn't get himself killed by a teenage demi-Saiyajin," Piccolo quietly told Popo.

"I don't know if that is even possible, Piccolo-sama," Popo said.

The weekend went quickly for Gohan, and Monday finally came up..

What horrible plans do I have for poor, poor Gohan? Read and find out!! This is my first fic, but I don't mind flames!!

Edited by hetfan7708


	2. Chapter 2

**All right people! This is a new edited chapter!! All thanks to my fabulous beta- reader hetfan7708!! Thanks to her/him this story is now much beter!!**

FLUFFYTIGER: I know my orthography is horrible, I will try to improve that, and that chapter was that short because it was the prologue.

IMPORTANT:

Gohan has trained all these seven years with Vegeta; he knows Trunks and Goten can transform to Super Saiyajin.

Both Vegeta and Gohan can get to SS3 (Gohan is still stronger).

/bond/

(…) is thought

Ok on with the story, if I have more you need to know I will tell you next chapter!!

Gohan Torture in CC

Gohan was flying towards his school while thinking about all the consequences this field trip may have, like the demon spawns playing pranks in one of his friends, Vegeta killing someone, and the worst part, Videl interrogating him. Suddenly Gohan spied the great building of OSH; he would walk the rest of the way so that none of his classmates would suspect.

Just as Gohan arrived, he saw a group of students standing in the parking lot waiting to get into the bus. Gohan navigated to a specific group of people. "Hey guys," he greeted. "Why are you all dressed up?" he asked as the naïve boy he was.

"Well duh, Gohan, everyone is dressed up to make a good impression on the Briefs! The question is, why aren't you dressed up?" Erasa stated.

"Yeah, nerd boy." Guess who this was.

(Stupid, stupid Gohan! Obviously everyone was going to dress up!) "Em, um, see, I kind of forgot, hee." Videl eyed him suspiciously, and was about to say something when Mr.D I knew a Mr.T called everyone to the bus.

1 HOUR LATER

"Wow, look!! CC building! It's the biggest I have ever seen!" a random boy said before everyone got down off the bus.

"OK guys, we will stay out here until our guide comes to take us to the tour," Mr.D shouted.

(We are going to sleep here if Bulma is our guide) Gohan thought.

30 MINUTES LATER

Gohan and his class were still waiting outside for someone to come.

"How strange, they should have come out at least 20 minutes ago. What could have happened?"

"Nothing happened," Gohan responded, "and I am bored of waiting." With that Gohan raised his ki, enough for the kids to feel it and make the people around him fall to the floor. (They will discover anyway, and I can use Piccolo's mental power) he thought to himself.

After 30 seconds of waiting, a response came.

"GOHAN!"

"BIG BROTHER!"



Two shouts were heard before two lights came rushing behind Gohan's legs.

"GohanMr.Vegeta/Papawantstokillusandwedidnothingtohim!" they said, sounding practically like Gotenks They said: "Gohan, Mr. Vegeta/Papa wants to kill us, and we did nothing to him!".

This is when an angry Sayajin no Ouji came out of the door with... pink spandex? "Kaka brat #1, give me my brat and Kaka brat #2 NOW!"

"What…did they do… to your … clothes?" Gohan said between laughs.

"They washed it with Bulma's pink skirts!! This was my favorite spandex!" he cried.

"Ok man, you call Bulma for me, and I will give you these two demons," Gohan said, glaring at the chibis. Vegeta snorted in response.

"Vegeta, I will give them to you only if you do me that favor..." Gohan cautiously said.

"The PRINCE of ALL Saiyajin, including you, doesn't take orders from anyone, especially you!"

/What did Gohan ask you, Vegeta? Wait a minute... what is Gohan doing here? Shouldn't he be at school? Oh my god!! I forgot about the class coming today! Hey, can you tell him that I am coming? Thanks/ Bulma said through their link.

Vegeta was in a type of trance when he heard Gohan's voice asking what Bulma had said. "Humph. She is coming, now let me ALONE!" With that, Vegeta stormed to the GR.

Everyone was in daze for having seen good little nerd-boy Gohan talk like that to an extremely strange, not to mention scary, man who, of what they could comprehend, wanted to kill his son and Gohan's little brother. Suddenly, in the middle of the discomforting silence something was heard…

"GOHAN!! Explain _what_ that man was and what he meant by Saiyajin and why he seemed scared of you and how do _you_ know the Briefs of all families!!"

"Hee Videl, don't scream... I have sensitive ears! And for your questions, Vegeta is Bulma's husband and--" he was fortunately interrupted shortly by:

"Excuse me, teenagers!!" Bulma screamed, saving Gohan from his little... situation with Videl.

"OK, now for your rooms. Trunks? Please, could you get all these teenagers to their respective rooms?"

"Yes, Mama. Come, all of you!" he said before blasting inside the enormous company with tons of students behind him and his best friend beside him.

(I will find you out, Son Gohan, I will) Videl thought before going after the two hyper chibis and the rest of her class.

(I am in deep, deep bullshit… this is gonna be a long week) Gohan assured himself, hearing a explosion from the GR. (Oh yeah, a long week…)

So what do you think? Please review and tell me what do you like and what you don't! Remember this is my first fic though!! I will update soon!

Edited by hetfan7708


	3. Chapter 3

**All right people! This is a new edited chapter!! All thanks to my fabulous beta- reader hetfan7708!! Thanks to her/him this story is now much better!!**

Okay so here I am again, I was bored so I decide to write a new chapter!!

So… I want all of you to understand this:

"…" means talk

/…/ is Saiyajin bond

(…) thoughts

Oh, and Vegeta has become like a father figure to Gohan, even though you couldn't notice in the past chapters. He also teaches him about his Saiyajin heritage and all.

Now we are ready to start with the new chapter!

CC

Videl was standing in the room that the little purple haired boy had given her. She was about to take out the last of her pants when Bulma's voice was heard all around the room.

"Listen children, I want all of you to please stand out of your rooms and wait until my son, the one that has purple hair, Goten, the black haired boy, or Gohan, the one you all already know, comes to pick you up!" They had already gotten used to the idea of Gohan knowing THE Bulma Briefs—well, all except Videl, that is.

Videl went out of the room, silently waiting for someone to come, when suddenly a little black haired boy came rushing down the hall and stopped right in front of her. "Hey!" he said happily. "My name is Goten, and Bulma told me to pick you up since you were the only one missing!" With that, he took her hand and drove her back through the hall he came from.

She followed the chibi, trying not to lose him. After hesitating a bit, she decided to start a conversation. "Are you Gohan's little brother?"

"Yep" he responded.

(This is my chance to get something out of this little guy.) "Hey Goten, I was wondering, what is a Saiyajin?"

"Oh a Saiyajin is…" Goten stopped for a second when he smelled something "FOOD!" he shouted. "Come on, we need to EAT! I am starving!" he said before almost flying down the hall

(Damn kid has the same obsession with food as his big brother) she thought before going more… slowly down the hall.

When Videl arrived to the dinning room, she got an interesting sight. Four Saiyajins were shoving down their food while the other students were staring, mysteriously losing their appetites.

When the Saiyajin had finished, Bulma decided to talk. "Okay, since it is already 7 in the afternoon, you have the rest of the night for yourselves. You can do whatever you wish. I only have two rules for you. The first one is to stay in the room area, or something bad could happen to you, and we don't take that kind of responsibility. And second, lights are off at 10!" Groans were heard because of the last comment. "Ok kids, bye!" she said before rushing to her room.

Everyone started going to different rooms in groups of 4 or so. Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa went to Videl's room.

"Wow, Videl! Your room is sure apart from the rest! No wonder they forgot you and all," Erasa exclaimed.

Videl only stared at her before asking, "Hey, what do ya think we are doing tomorrow?"

"Dunno, maybe train some in that special machine they say Bulma's husband uses to train. By the way he is scary!"



"I know, he is so like, grumpy and all," Erasa said. "And he is sooo handsome!" she exclaimed shortly after. The others only sweat dropped.

The conversation continued for some minutes before Bulma's voice was heard in the room again. "Okay guys, the light is out in ten minutes, so start going to your own rooms now!" Erasa and Sharpener said their goodbyes before going to their rooms.

Videl stayed thinking about Gohan until lights were off, and her final phrase before sleeping was, "I'm gonna figure you out, Son Gohan. I will!"

UP IN KING YEMMA'S PALACE

"King Yemma? Did you call me?" Dende said, semi-scared of how creepy the place looked.

"Yes, I was anxious, my dear earth kami," he responded.

"And... may I ask for what?"

"Oh yes, yes, I almost forgot. I think you are not torturing the demi- Saiyajin kid enough, so to inspire you I am gonna tell you a big secret, my green friend."

Dende was dumbfounded to say the least.

"O-okay."

"Well, the truth is that we are using Gohan torture for…" Dende was shaking by now, "Our personal entertainment!" he said, flipping his chair to look at Dende with a grin in his face.

Needless to say, Dende fell in the traditional anime style. Then King Yemma's expression became serious again. "Well, we are also planning another purpose to this experiment… but it needs to be more entertaining!! Want me to tell you?"

"Yes please," Dende said politely.

"We are planning on showing 'the Gohan torture project' to the Hell people since they have been behaving pretty badly, and their excuse was boredom." After a small pause he added "And if all goes well, we might torture the other Z Senshi or show their romance lives, in Vegeta's case."

The little green guardian was speechless. (So this is what they have been planning! Brilliant, fabulous fun for me!) "So… that means I will be the one who tortures, and you will simply watch, as well as the Hell people?"

"That's right," the king responded happily (Wow he is really liking the idea!).

"Huh. But if I torture the Z Senshi, who are so much stronger than me, they would kill me and bring a new Namek, who will probably dislike the idea," he said, giving Yemma a glare.

The giant thought for a moment. (He IS right; I may never find another guardian that would agree to do this, even if I AM superior to them. What could I do? Oh I know, I know!) "Hey, don't worry about that. I will put up a special barrier, so as the Z Senshi touch the Look Out floor, they will have a normal human strength, which couldn't possibly surpass yours."

Dende thought for a moment. "Then I have nothing to worry about! Put the TV on Hell because 'Gohan torture project' is on!" -Insert Evil laughs-.

NEXT MORNING IN CAPSULE CORP.

Gohan yawned as he woke up, and was surprised for some seconds until he remembered what had happened. (Oh yeah, that damn field trip to Capsule Corp.; anyway, what time is it?) he thought before looking at the clock. (Hm, six in the morning. Bulma said breakfast was at eight, so I will simply go train some in the GR). He then searched for the ki of 'Bulma Briefs' killer husband.' (With Vegeta, I suppose). With that he walked to the gravity machine.

Gohan entered the room, shutting the gravity down automatically and making Vegeta crash to the floor.



"What the hell is wrong with you, brat!? You know damn well you have to tell me when you're getting in!!"

"Oh sorry, Vegeta. I was just thinking and didn't realize it." (Why do I have this feeling today is going to finish badly?)

"Well, I don't even mind. Come on and train; I suppose you came for that, right?"

After an hour and a half of training with 'the mighty prince of all Saiyajin,' Gohan remembered breakfast. "Hey, Vegeta let's go to change and eat. I am starving!"

"In that I agree with you," he said before shutting the gravity and walking out, shortly followed by Gohan.

In the dining room, people started to get used to the great Saiyajin appetite and rescued some food for themselves. Videl was glaring constantly at Gohan, while repeating in her mind (I WILL figure you out, Son Gohan, I swear I will!)

That is when Bulma decided on telling them what they were doing today. "Okay, today I am showing you my newest inventions. That will probably take all day, so go change into something comfortable and meet me here in ah hour." Everyone rushed out.

--

I finally finished!! I definitely needed to write. I am so stressed with school! Well don't mind, I have to ask you something so please review with your answer.

I am not so sure as to what to do next, so choose the option you like the most:

Bring back 5 different versions of past Gohan.

Go back to when Nappa and Vegeta first arrive.

Send them to Namek (Frieza saga).

Training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Send them to M. Trunks's time line.

Send them to hell.

Send them to Vegeta's child hood. (I know, but remember we could also torture the other Z Senshi! And this would turn into Vegeta-Gohan torture)

So please, please, please review! I need to know what you would like the best of these!! I will update when I get my 12 reviews! Come on, it is not so hard to press a button, choose, and tell me to keep going!

So that is all for now, folks, see the next episode of DBZ!!

Edited by hetfan7708


	4. Chapter 4

**All right people! This is a new edited chapter!! All thanks to my fabulous beta- reader hetfan7708!! Thanks to her/him this story is now much better!!**

I know I still don't have the 12 reviews (glares at the lazy people that didn't) and according to the 3 people that decided to review AND choose an option, the winner is to bring 5 different Gohans!! I am so happy!! This was one of my favorites, but I just couldn't decide!!

Ok, now that we are finished with the news, on with the story!

IMPORTANT NOTE:

Okay, I got your attention. Gohan has been training, I already said that, but he is also helping Bulma with some inventions!!

"…" means talk

/…/ is Saiyajin bond

(…) is thoughts

--

After an hour, all the people were finally back in the kitchen. Then is when Sharpener decided to talk. "Hey, book worm, today in the morning I went to your room so you could tell me how to get to the backyard. You know, to train," He stopped a moment to show off his muscle. "And you weren't there. Where were you??"

Gohan started getting nervous, which didn't go unnoticed by Videl. "Yes Gohan, where were you?"

"Um… Eh… You see… I was…" Gohan tried to get a quick excuse when a deep voice came from behind them.

"I don't know why you care," everyone turned to look at Vegeta, "but he was training with me."

Videl glared at Gohan and was about to comment when suddenly quiet-little-Gohan-who-wasn't-so-quiet-anymore burst out, "Well thanks, Vegeta--" he was forced to stop when Bulma called for their attention.

"Well, I want you all to get in groups of four, but to prevent ANYONE from getting lost," she stopped a minute to send a defiant stare at the two chibis, who had just arrived, "I will go in the front, Trunks and Goten at your left, Vegeta at your right, and Gohan and his group at the end. Now, we should be going," Bulma finished.

/ Veggie-Chan? / Bulma asked through their link.

Vegeta sent a nasty glare in her direction. / What? /

/ Have you found anything out? / She casually asked.

/ Yes, he is hiding his Saiyajin heritage and his abilities, which I don't actually approve of. And his possible future mate is the black-haired, blue-eyed girl. / He snorted

/ Ohh, how cute!! She is Satan's daughter, you know. Is she strong, or only a weakling like myself? / She asked, teasing her prince.

/ She is the strongest in the group. / With that, Vegeta finished the link.

The group approached a white door, which made Bulma stop. "Ok, I usually don't let many people in this room—well, I don't usually let many people inside the building, but you are an exception," she said before typing the combination.

The group entered the room; everyone was soon surprised when videl remarked one of her observations. "Um… Bulma?"

"Yeah?"



"Why are Trunks, Goten, and Gohan so impressed?"

"Oh, 'cause I never let them in" she simply said. What Videl didn't know was why she didn't let them in.

The two chibis cautiously escaped from the group and went into one of Bulma's machines.

"Hey, Trunks-kun, what are we gonna do?" Goten quietly asked.

"We are going to wait until Momma comes to this machine and explains some of it. Afterwards, we are gonna activate it and go flying out that window, understood?"

"Yes, cap-tan," he said, mispronouncing the word 'Capitan.'

WITH BULMA AND THE TEENAGERS

"This is my newest machine. It can bring people from the past or future, stopping their respective timelines. Once they go back to their time, they won't remember anything and will start just where they left, so that we don't create a new universe," Bulma told the kids.

"Is time traveling really possible, chick?" Sharpener asked.

"Yes, and you got yourself a big problem." Right after she said this, Vegeta was on top of the blonde, beating him to an inch from death.

"Vegeta, that is enough!!" Bulma cried out. Vegeta thought for a moment of the consequences of killing this brat, and decided against it. He dropped Sharpener and crossed his arms over her chest, his typical pose.

The teacher was terrified to say the least. "Ms. B-Briefs-s-s" was all the teacher could choke out before fainting.

"Weakling," Vegeta snorted.

Videl was stunned. (That man said he was sparring with Gohan today in the morning, and he could take Sharpener that easily!! Hm, strange…)

Bulma only sighed. "Robot KH332198, please go get a senzu bean from the GR."

"GR?" Videl questioned.

"Yes, it is Vegeta's gravity room. You know, where the moron trains."

"Oh." With that the robot disappeared into the corridor.

"OK, so we may continue with the demonstration. Any other questions?"

"Well… can we also bring back future us?" a red haired girl asked.

"Well, it may do so in some month, but now it can bring up to five people at the same time from different times."

"Other questions?" Bulma asked.

"Bulma," Gohan said.

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?!" he frantically asked/shouted.

"Em, Gohan, you could have touched it with those demi-Saiyajin hands you have and broken it! Just like you 'accidentally' broke my new robots!"



Gohan chuckled at the thought. "Oh, OK then."

(I can't believe this!! That kid is treating THE Bulma Briefs pretty badly, and they let him! Well, I know he is a family friend and all, but it just doesn't fit…) Videl thought.

"All right since none of you have any questions we can move o--"

BOOM!!

Everything was covered with smoke. People were coughing until everything was cleared and five figures could be seen, some taller than the others…

--

So that is the end of this chapter!! I don't know if it is good, and it is a really short chapter, I know, but if I didn't finish it now it would go much longer and I wanted to post tonight!!

So, if you liked my story or not, please review!! So I can improve, ok? Fine!! If you have ideas, review with them!!

I realized something!! I used the word well too much, but oh well. I will update in the weekend.

Edited by hetfan7708


	5. Chapter 5

**All right people! This is a new edited chapter!! All thanks to my fabulous beta- reader hetfan7708!! Thanks to her/him this story is now much better!!**

Ok, this is what we are calling the different Gohans and their ages:

Saiyajin Battle Gohan: SB. Gohan (5 years)

Freezer Saga Gohan: FS. Gohan (6 years)

Freezer Returns Gohan: FR. Gohan (7 years)

Android Saga Gohan: AS. Gohan (10 years)

Cell Games Gohan: CG. Gohan (11 years)

IN HELL

All the Hell people were watching the show on a great plasma TV King Yemma had placed in there after their last attempt to escape two hours ago. This new discipline plan was going really well for King Yemma; the Hell people were really enjoying it!

At first the bad people had said that 'they were treating them like damn children, and were only doing this so that they don't cause them problems, but guess what? It won't work!' and now look at them! They were glued to the TV watching the Gohan torture show!

Every now and then some 'ohhh's and 'ahhhh's were heard, but most of the time laughter was the only reaction found.

Suddenly there was a small commercial where the people decided to talk a little about the program.

"Hey, did ya see how Vegeta left the blond moron!?" Freezer said.

"Yeah, my son really likes that blue haired freak to protect her like that… when he dies, he's getting a piece of my mind about it! That fool, love is only a weakness," King Vegeta said the last remark in a really low voice so no one would hear.

"Hey, I think it is time for the program to continue!" said Nappa, looking at the TV's direction. With that, everyone turn to see the program.

AT CAPSULE CORPORATION!

Gohan saw it and didn't believe it. (That pair of stupid demon kids just brought five versions of me to the future! They're gonna destroy all my hard work to be a normal kid! And Videl is glaring at me again—oh damn, I hate that glare; it's scary!)

"What the… where did Cell go? I'm killing him for what he did to Father and Trunks… and Vegeta!! Oh, damn it, Vegeta! Is the moron trying to kill himself by launching like that at Cell?!" the tallest of the figures, the Cell Games Gohan, said a little too loudly for his own good…

"Who are you calling a moron, you insulting little brat!? I'm your prince, you know, and you are still a third class baka! Sometimes I wish you were as stupid as your father!" Vegeta yelled before being rudely interrupted.

"Don't you dare mention my father like that, Vegeta!" Gohan grunted dangerously, raising his ki almost to SS level to make his point clear.

FR. Gohan looked confused. "What happened here, and why are there two 'mini-me's?" he asked.

It was Bulma's time to intervene. "You five are in the future, and that," she pointed at Gohan, "is a 17-year old version of all of you."

"WHAT THE HELL, SON GOHAN?! WHY DID BULMA JUST SAY YOU WERE THE CELL GAMES' DELIVERY BOY!?" Videl cried, getting out of her trance.



"I'm tired of this little 'hide your past game'…look you're gonna hear a story you may or may not believe, so listen, and listen carefully." Gohan stopped a minute to verify he was getting everyone's attention. "I know how to fight, and I beat Cell. I'm not telling anything more." With that he walked away, followed by the other Gohans and Vegeta and leaving a surprised group of students.

A shocked Videl could only stand there and think, (He just said my father is a fraud! He can't say that! I am killing him!) With that, she ran after all the Saiyajin.

OUTSIDE

Gohan stormed out of the lab with the rest of the Saiyajin behind him, mumbling things like "They'll think I am a freak," and "Stupid Saiyajin heritage."

"Hey, brat, wanna spar some?" Vegeta asked Gohan.

"Ok, Vegeta, let's go to the GR. And you kids are gonna stay outside!"

"Hey, I can handle a spar! I can come inside!" said CG. Gohan.

"Ok, but only you." With that, the three vanished inside the machine.

In that moment Videl came running from inside the building and stopped in front of the four Gohans who were struggling to get a glimpse of the battle from one of the three windows.

"Hey, where did Gohan go?" she asked.

"He is inside sparring with the Saiyajin," answered SB. Gohan.

Videl stared at him for a moment. (Saiyajin? That boy has a LOT of explaining to do!!) With that, Videl took a look at the spar from the window.

INSIDE THE GR

"Hey, Vegeta, I'm not taking this easy; you know what that means, right?" Gohan said.

"Yeah, brat, you know I can stand up to you. I don't care that you are stronger" Vegeta said, a little annoyed.

"All right," Gohan put himself in fighting position.

Ok, I'm not good at fighting scenes, so just imagine two super Saiyajins level 2 sparring at full power.

OUTSIDE

Videl was stunned. She had just seen scrawny little Gohan win to Bulma Briefs' husband! And both were blond again! (He's explaining this) she thought.

Gohan walked outside with a beaten up Vegeta and CG. Gohan. "Goten, Trunks, come here right now!" he shouted. In less than a second the two chibis were standing in front of him. "All right, kids, you are both dead. Now go get two senzu beans from Corin. I want them here in less than 15 minutes, all right?" Gohan said, annoyed.

"But, Gohan, Corin Tower is like an hour away flying!" Trunks complained.

"Then turn super and go top speed," Gohan returned simply.

The two chibis looked at each other and turned super, immediately blasting into the air.

"SON GOHAN, I WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING NOW!" Videl shouted.

"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO EXPLAIN, VIDEL! ESPECIALLY NOT TO YOU!" Gohan replied to the raven haired girl.



"Um, big me?" asked FR. Gohan.

"Yeah?" Gohan said, a little calmer.

"I think you should. After all, she is our friend and she certainly is going to discover sooner or later, you know."

Gohan sighed. "All right, come on, Videl. I'm telling you my story." With that, both started walking to the forest.

--

Ok, I'm going to tell Gohan's entire story in the next chapter and the reactions Videl is going to give, all right? If you don't like it, just tell. If many people don't like that, I'm changing it, ok?

REVIEW

Edited by hetfan7708


	6. Chapter 6

**All right people! This is a new edited chapter!! All thanks to my fabulous beta- reader hetfan7708!! Thanks to her/him this story is now much better!!**

Well, I finally decided to update this fic… Thanks to the people that reviewed!

ENJOY!

"…" means talk

/…/ is Saiyajin bond

(…) thoughts

Saiyajin Battle Gohan: SB. Gohan (5 years)

Freezer Saga Gohan: FS. Gohan (6 years)

Freezer Returns Gohan: FR. Gohan (7 years)

Android Saga Gohan: AS. Gohan (10 years)

Cell Games Gohan: CG. Gohan (11 years)

LAST TIME

OUTSIDE

Videl was stunned. She had just seen scrawny little Gohan win to Bulma Briefs' husband! And both were blond again! (He's explaining this) she thought.

Gohan walked outside with a beaten up Vegeta and CG. Gohan. "Goten, Trunks, come here right now!" he shouted. In less than a second the two chibis were standing in front of him. "All right, kids, you are both dead. Now go get two senzu beans from Corin. I want them here in less than 15 minutes, all right?" Gohan said, annoyed.

"But, Gohan, Corin Tower is like an hour away flying!" Trunks complained.

"Then turn super and go top speed," Gohan returned simply.

The two chibis looked at each other and turned super, immediately blasting into the air.

"SON GOHAN, I WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING NOW!" Videl shouted.

"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO EXPLAIN, VIDEL! ESPECIALLY NOT TO YOU!" Gohan replied to the raven haired girl.

"Um, big me?" asked FR. Gohan.

"Yeah?" Gohan said, a little calmer.

"I think you should. After all, she is our friend and she certainly is going to discover sooner or later, you know."

Gohan sighed. "All right, come on, Videl. I'm telling you my story." With that, both started walking to the forest.

THIS TIME

"Ok, Son Gohan, you are explaining it all!" Videl said, only a little bit calmer.



"Hm… where to start…" He was in a thinking pose. "Alright, but it would be easier with all the kids in here," he said more to himself than to Videl.

"GOHAN!" Gohan did his mother's voice perfectly, making the mini Gohans appear in less than a second.

"All right, Videl, let's start with my father. He's an alien, from planet Vegeta to be exact, a Saiyajin." Videl opened her moth to talk. "Let me finish, could you?" She could only say a low yes.

WITH TRUNKS AND GOTEN

"Hey, Trunks, ya think Gohan is angry at us?" Goten asked innocently.

"You are really asking that?" Trunks glared at him.

"Yeah," Goten responded simply.

"Obviously, dummy!"

"Oh right, Trunks. Thanks!"

Trunks looked at him. (Is he really that stupid?) he thought.

The boys were flying in silence. It was a nice day; the sun was everywhere when Goten said, "Look, there is the tower!" He started to fly faster with Trucks in tow.

DOWN IN HELL

Everyone was with a sweat drop. "Wow, Gohan is really the only intelligent one in that house…" said Cell. A chorus of "Yeah" was heard afterwards.

"Hey wait, what is that?" said Freezer, looking at the direction the boys were heading in. Everyone now was really curious.

BACK WITH GOHAN

Videl could only look at the boy she thought only 30 minutes ago was a nerd. "S-so you mean that he," she pointed at the youngest of the Gohans, "was fighting with Vegeta when the man was bad."

Everyone said, "Something like that, yeah."

"And that he" she pointed at the 6-year old Gohan, "was fighting against an outer space tyrant so that the man…" she was interrupted rudely by the older Gohan.

"Over grown lizard" he corrected.

"Right… over grown lizard wouldn't take over the universe?" Again everyone agreed.

"And he" she pointed at the next boy "was fighting this tyrant again, and his father, when an older Trunks appeared?"

"Yes," Gohan said, only a bit annoyed. "And he" he pointed at the last one, "is just before I got into the hyperbolic time chamber and transformed into a super Saiyajin." He paused for a moment. "Then I was the 'delivery boy,' as you called me, one of the strongest people in the universe."

Videl looked at all the Gohans, then her eyes rolled backward and she fell unconscious.

BACH WITH TRUNKS AND GOTEN!

"You see that, Goten? Who is he?" Trunks asked with little concern.



"Don't know, but I don't like it," Goten replied seriously.

Trunks looked at him concern. "Do you feel all right?"

"Um yeah… I think so…" Goten returned to his innocent form.

The man they had just seen had disappeared, confusing the two boys. "Where did he go?" asked Trunks, confused. Just then, the man reappeared in front of them, scaring the two boys.

"Hey, boys, aren't you too small to be out here?" said the stranger, kicking both super Saiyajins and leaving them unconscious.

"Now…" He said to himself, "Where to start?" Then the man started flying towards Gohan.

Who is this new foe? Can Gohan beat him? Discover in the next chapter! AND I WANT REVIEWS!

Edited by hetfan7708


	7. Chapter 7

**All right people! This is a new edited chapter!! All thanks to my fabulous beta- reader hetfan7708!! Thanks to her/him this story is now much better!!**

Well, something strange happened to my internet, so the only thing that I can do is writing, but don't worry! When you read this, I will already have internet!

ENJOY!

"…" means talk

/…/ is Saiyajin bond

(…) thoughts

Saiyajin Battle Gohan: SB. Gohan (5 years)

Freezer Saga Gohan: FS. Gohan (6 years)

Freezer Returns Gohan: FR. Gohan (7 years)

Android Saga Gohan: AS. Gohan (10 years)

Cell Games Gohan: CG. Gohan (11 years)

LAST TIME

"You see that, Goten? Who is he?" Trunks asked with little concern.

"Don't know, but I don't like it," Goten replied seriously.

Trunks looked at him concern. "Do you feel all right?"

"Um yeah… I think so…" Goten returned to his innocent form.

The man they had just seen had disappeared, confusing the two boys. "Where did he go?" asked Trunks, confused. Just then, the man reappeared in front of them, scaring the two boys.

"Hey, boys, aren't you too small to be out here?" said the stranger, kicking both super Saiyajins and leaving them unconscious.

"Now…" He said to himself, "Where to start?" Then the man started flying towards Gohan.

ON WITH THE STORY

"Damn, Trunks's and Goten's ki disappeared… I have a bad feeling about this…" Gohan was talking to himself.

Suddenly something started to stir in the background, making Gohan turn around. "Oh, hi, Vegeta, did you sleep well?" He said in joking tone.

"Shut up, brat, and give me a senzu," was the reply.

"But, Vegeta… Trunks and Goten haven't come back with them…"

The older man rolled his eyes at the boy's naivety. "Look in my room, smart ass."

With that, Gohan flew to Vegeta and Bulma's room, where he found a bucket with more than twenty senzu beans. "Wow," the young man said in surprise.

"What are they?" A feminine asked from beside him.



Gohan didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Senzu beans. They are used to cure the physically hurt ones; seems Vegeta has a great collection of them in here…"

"Oh, so how many are we taking outside?" the girl asked.

"Only two; we need mini-me and Vegeta in good shape if we are going to fight." With that, he ran out without any explanation.

"Fight?" (What is this boy talking about? Fight whom?) "Come back, Son Gohan! FIGHT WHOM!?" She started running after the teenager that had left the room some seconds ago.

DOWN IN HELL

"What the… who was that?" asked Freezer to nobody in particular.

"Don't really know, but he seems really strong. To take down two super Saiyajin at the same time is hard, even though they are only kids," said Android 13.

Just then, Cell entered the room with a HUGE popcorn bag in his hands. "Did I miss something, guys?"

King Cold rolled his eyes. "No, unless you think them having a new enemy is something."

"New enemy?! Are you kidding me?! How was he?! Or was it a she?! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, te-"

"SHUT UP!" Freezer shouted, massaging his temples. "You're so annoying! We don't really know, all right? Just see the movie, damn it!" With that, the ex- emperor of the universe, as well as all the others in the room, turned around towards the TV.

Back on CC

Everyone in Gohan's class came out just to see Vegeta and CG. Gohan recuperate in less than a second. "Hey, nerd boy, we have all decided that you owe us an explanation, NOW!" said Sharpener in a demanding tone. Gohan opened his mouth to respond, but before he could the youngest of all his past selves spoke.

"Are you all dumb or something, because the entire situation is obvious!" All the Gohans laughed under their breath.

"Yeah, something's wrong inside your head; maybe too much air?" asked an innocent FS. Gohan before continuing, "That should be it if you still believe that dork Mr. Satan is the strongest in the planet."

"Yeah, from what I heard in the story Gohan was telling Videl about our lives, the man told everyone he defeated Cell when he isn't even capable of beating Yamcha," some more laughs where heard with the comment AS. Gohan made.

"Hn, what a shame; even his daughter is stronger than him!" realized FR. Gohan

"No kidding," agreed Cell Games Gohan.

Everyone who knew the story laughed, even Videl and Vegeta.

"Y-you mean-" started a boy from the back of the class.

"Yeah, I mean exactly that: my father is a fraud, Gohan, the delivery boy, was the one that really beat Cell, and no, I didn't know before today. Father also hid it from me," Videl finished.

"That's impossible; even if Book Worm beat Cell, how the hell was he blond?" asked Sharpener

"Well, all right, I'll tell you. There is nothing I can lose anyway. My hair was blond because-"



"Look who we have here… the boy who killed my brother… Hn, how interesting. There are seven Saiyajins in here… but according to my data, there should only be four alive…" said a mysterious voice in the back. "And I already beat up two of them."

"Trunks and Goten! Who are you and what did you did to them, you monster!?" shouted the older Gohan, turning around.

"Lighten up, Gohan, they are all right... for now! Muahahahaha!" said the stranger in reply. Everyone grunted, getting into a fighting stance.

DOWN IN HELL

"Muahahaha, that's my brother! Go kill that kid, man!" shouted Cell.

"You have a brother that isn't dead?" someone asked.

"Yeah, you see, when I was created I had a twin, but since he didn't have a probability of developing he was sent to another planet. There it seems he finally was born, much stronger than Gohan, and now he is on Earth seeking revenge".

At first everyone was silent, thinking, but after a minute a laugh sounded all around the other world. (_The devil will have his revenge_) they thought in unison.

Edited by hetfan7708


	8. Chapter 8

**All right people! This is a new edited chapter!! All thanks to my fabulous beta- reader hetfan7708!! Thanks to her/him this story is now much better!!**

Sorry for the time it took me to update this… I had almost lost interest in this story when by beta reader corrected and my writer block finally when away! Anyways I'm going on a trip so if I don't update tomorrow you may have to wait 2 weeks… sorry!

ENJOY!

"…" means talk

/…/ is Saiyajin bond

(…) thoughts

Saiyajin Battle Gohan: SB. Gohan (5 years)

Freezer Saga Gohan: FS. Gohan (6 years)

Freezer Returns Gohan: FR. Gohan (7 years)

Android Saga Gohan: AS. Gohan (10 years)

Cell Games Gohan: CG. Gohan (11 years)

LAST TIME

"Muahahaha, that's my brother! Go kill that kid, man!" shouted Cell.

"You have a brother that isn't dead?" someone asked.

"Yeah, you see, when I was created I had a twin, but since he didn't have a probability of developing he was sent to another planet. There it seems he finally was born, much stronger than Gohan, and now he is on Earth seeking revenge".

At first everyone was silent, thinking, but after a minute a laugh sounded all around the other world. (_The devil will have his revenge_) they thought in unison.

NOW

Back in CC

Gohan grunted, turning super Saiyajin. "Who are you, and what happened to the kids?" Everyone turned to the stranger, who merely laughed. He was completely orange, but other than that there wasn't any difference between Cell and this stranger. "Cell?" Gohan asked after taking a good looks at the ma… grasshopper in front of him "I'll kill you" the teen whisper under his breath before launching at the other.

Cell's brother merely blocked the attack and gave the boy a good kick in the back, sending him flying to the other side of the room.

"Moron…" Vegeta muttered. "He isn't Cell, brat, he is _orange._" The prince turned to the newcomer. "Now, who the fuck are you?" he asked sternly.

"Hn, at least one of you Saiyajins is intelligent." Vegeta didn't flinch; he kept looking at the stranger. "You are right. I'm not Cell; I'm his brother—older brother, to be exact—and I'm going to kill you all and take revenge for my younger sibling!" He cried before flying towards Vegeta. "Three down, six to go!"

IN HELL



"Go, Nii-san, kick their sorry asses!" shouted Cell, jumping up and down from excitement. "Kill Gohan and Vegeta for me; they weren't good to me!" Now the giant grasshopper looked as if he was going to cry.

"Shut up, Cell, we also want to see, you know? You are acting like a little kid!" shouted King Cold.

"But…but.." Cell was abruptly interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to the android in unison.

BACK IN THE LIVING WORLD

"STOP!" a feminine shout was heard from somewhere. Vegeta and the orange grasshopper stopped dead in their tracks. "Vegeta, how many times have I told you not to fight in the house?? Baka! You are going to destroy my house, and believe me, Mister, if that happens you will sleep outside for three months!! Understood??" Bulma cried, now appearing magically in the middle of both martial artists.

"But Bulma he's—" Vegeta wasn't allowed to finish.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR EXSCUSE IS! OUT!" Bulma finished, pointing a finger out the window.

"All right… come on, Gohans, whoever else want to help, and err…" Vegeta was cut off.

"Help!"

"Yeah, someone help us!" cried Gohan's classmates.

The Saiyajin prince flew instantly out the window towards his training grounds.

"Someone, wait!" Videl pleaded. SS. Gohan stopped instantly; after all, he was the weakest of the group. "We need to help Gohan!"

"What?? But I'm all right," said the innocent chibi.

"Not you! My Gohan!!" (Wait, since when is he my Gohan… anyways, I like how that sounds. 'Videl Satan and her Gohan, the strongest warrior in the universe…' hehe.)

"Oh, right," said the boy before running to the mountain of rubble at the other side of the room, Videl after him. The boy started to throw the rocks everywhere before finding the other him.

"Damn…" the boy whispered, seeing the injuries on the older him. "Hey, Bulma… why is Gohan so injured? He is stronger than this… I'm sure," he stopped for some seconds. "_I _wouldn't finish like that, and he is older me!!"

"Hm… I made special walls that would shut down your ki whenever you touch them. I did it to teach Vegeta that he shouldn't fight in the house," she stopped for a second. "But we need the kid, so here, give it to him." SS. Gohan immediately took the senzu from her hand and placed it in his counterpart's mouth.

"Here, eat it," the boy whispered.

"Wha.. what happened?? The room is spinning, and the last thing I remember is…" Gohan's eyes widened in realization before he turned super Saiyajin 2 and blasted through the window towards Vegeta's ki.



Videl and SS. Gohan looked at each other before the kid took Videl and blasted towards Kami's Lookout. "Maybe the other half of Mr. Kami knows where Trunks and Goten are."

IN THE LOOKOUT

"What the… this wasn't supposed to happen!! Who is that…that GIANT ORANGE GRASSHOPPER?! He wasn't supposed to appear!" Dende shouted, pacing around the lookout. "What to do…what to do…"

"Hey, Mr. Kami-sama!" shouted an energetic little boy with a teenage girl on his back.

"Care to explain, Dende?" asked Piccolo, glaring at the younger version of his former student.

"Mr. Piccolo? Wow, I would have thought that you would get older in all these years!!" shouted the little boy once again. "Aren't you going to help with the orange freak?"

"Huh? Yeah, kid, I was going there… erm, aren't you coming?" he asked the boy.

"No, I´m going to look for 'demons,' as the other me calls them."

Piccolo sighed. "All right, good bye then." He levitated from the ground. "You are dead with Gohan, Dende." Then he blasted off.

The green Kami's face fell anime style before he whispered a low, "I know."

"O-oh my k-kami! It's… It's a great pleasure to meet you finally!" Videl said with a slight reverence towards Mr. Popo, who, needless to say, was sweat dropping anime style.

"Um… Mr. Popo is not Kami-sama, Kami is there," said the black man, pointing at Dende, who was raising his hand in greeting.

"YOU ARE KAMI-SAMA!?" shouted Videl and Chibi Gohan.

"But I thought Kami was the older side of Mr. Piccolo, and you don't look older than Mr. Piccolo," said the boy.

"Well, I'm this planet's kami since the Cell Games seven years ago," said the little green alien.

"Oh right. So, Kami, can you tell me where Trunks and Goten are?" asked the concerned 'big' brother.

"Well, alright. I didn't expect this to happen anyways, so… The two chibi demons are around 103 miles north here, on an island…" he couldn't finish because Videl and SS. Gohan had already blasted off. "Good luck," he said to no one in particular.

Edited by hetfan7708


End file.
